


Conspiracists

by Amarylissa



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 03:12:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amarylissa/pseuds/Amarylissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doris is suspicious</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conspiracists

**Author's Note:**

> For 1 million Words WOTD prompt malinger

“Now, you stay there. I know what you’re like!” With that Danny checked that the drapes were tightly closed, then went downstairs. 

He was in the kitchen cranking up the elderly coffee machine when he heard someone walk in through the front door. He put the coffee beans aside and muttered to himself, “Right on time! The old harpy is as predictable as her son.”

Danny strode out into the main room, a smile plastered across his face “Doris! Always a delight to see you, but I thought Steve cancelled your lunch together.”

Doris McGarrett surveyed the room, and Danny, critically. “Good afternoon Detective Williams. Yes, I got Steve’s text. I thought I might check on him anyway.”

Danny took a breath, then said, “He’s told you that he has concussion, Doris. He’s got a splitting headache, has thrown up three times and is not up for visitors. They only let him out of hospital on the basis he’d do nothing for the next few days.”

“Hmm. I’ll check that with Steve rather than take your word for it.”

Danny gritted his teeth to bite back his instinctive reply, and let her climb the stairs to the bedroom. He waited a moment, then followed up as silently as he could. He went into the bathroom, leaving the door slightly ajar. 

Doris peered into the relative dark of the bedroom, “Steve, are you OK?”

She flinched at the smell in the room, “Have you been sick?”

Steve lay in the bed, eyes closed, his face pale where it wasn't bruised, a large white dressing on the side of his head. Doris waited a moment for a response, but he didn't stir. She turned and went to the top of the stairs. Danny was coming out of the bathroom after ostentatiously, if unnecessarily, flushing and running the tap. 

“Let him know I came by.”

Danny nodded, not trusting himself to make a polite response, and they descended together. He saw Doris out of the door, and stood there, watching her car speed down the drive, spraying gravel onto the lawn. He closed the door. 

Once she’d gone he returned to his interrupted task. He pulled out bread, salad and cold meats to make sandwiches, and then went back to grinding the beans. Intent on the job, Danny didn't hear someone come into the kitchen. He switched off the grinder and turned to see his partner. 

“She’s gone, then?” Steve was standing there in shorts and t-shirt. The sunlight showed his bruises, stark against the white bandage. 

“Yes, you big coward, she’s gone. I think she only came over because she thought you were malingering.”

Steve smiled, “Maybe.”

Danny smiled back, “Now you really are supposed to be taking it easy. Doctor Singh hasn't signed you off for a week for nothing, and he’ll string us both up if you end up back in hospital. Go and sit down on the lanai, out of the sun please, and I’ll bring your lunch through.”


End file.
